


Don't Run

by SubliminalWriter



Series: Choni: The College Years [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Top Cheryl Blossom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubliminalWriter/pseuds/SubliminalWriter
Summary: Toni has a debate for her sociology class and the stress of it causes Cheryl to take care of her.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Choni: The College Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285352
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Don't Run

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a 2 part Top Cheryl. That is all.

Toni gasps, eyes rolling to the back of her head while Cheryl disappears beneath their duvet. She pushes Toni's thighs apart, holding them in place before she hears, "Damn, Cher, I really need this."

Toni groans then as Cheryl swipes her tongue along Toni's swollen clit, sucking ardently, reveling in the way Toni moans her name out loud. Cheryl massages flushed muscles while she gets lost in thought, working hard to push Toni into a euphoric void. Her ears ring with chants of her own name, gradually increasing in pitch when Toni's leg starts to tremble. This was only the start of their sexual activities today: one of many orgasms to come.

Cheryl loves the fact that Toni comes to her now, no matter the circumstance, whether it be a long hard day or a fight with a professor about a grade. Or simply, when Toni is feeling needy and wants her: something that the pink-haired woman doesn't show often. 

Here she was as needy as ever. 

Cheryl grunts, it's so unlike her, but she does when she feels Toni's thighs grow wetter. Her own eyes close at the feeling of Toni's cum dripping down her chin when a thought crosses her mind;  _ she hasn't even slid inside the shorter woman yet, and she has her gripping for something to hold. _

If you asked Cheryl which she enjoyed more, tasting Toni, or fucking Toni, she'd tell you to suck an egg because both were equally pleasing. Both have their advantages. For instance, when Cheryl fucks Toni, Toni often opts to change positions: unlike when Cheryl eats her out. When Cheryl eats her out, Toni needs to watch, maybe with lulled eyes, or with her eyes wide open, but she doesn't want to miss the way Cheryl stares up at her with her own lustful gaze. 

Although, when she fucks her with one, two, or maybe even three fingers, or if she practices with their toys, Cheryl doesn't miss the way Toni's quiet mews of pleasure escalate when she's being taken. 

It's funny, Cheryl recalls the first time she had flipped Toni on her stomach and fucked her just like that for almost an hour, stopping only twice to hydrate, but she remembers their roommates making fun of her the next day, thinking Toni had been the one to make Cheryl scream out. She reminisces the pink tint on Toni's cheeks when she corrects them, smirking when both Sweetpea and Josie gape at her unbelievably. It was too fun, really. 

At the moment, Cheryl comes out of her thought, pushing the duvet from their body as she peers up at Toni, who stares back breathlessly. She slithers up her body, licking flushed skin as she goes until she's just below Toni's chin. Toni's body shakes, giving way her anticipation of what's to come, but Cheryl doesn't act right away. Instead, she leans into Toni's ear and whispers, "Why do you need this, TT?"

Toni, mind clouded with thoughts of what Cheryl had just done to her, is dumbfounded as she struggles to remember why she had come home frustrated, or why Cheryl had offered to relieve her of her stress. It's on the tip of her tongue, but she just can't seem to remember with Cheryl this close to her, smelling of roses and lavender. 

"I think I asked you a question, TT." Cheryl nips her ear, pulling it between her teeth as her hand teases its way down her stomach: far from where she wants it to be. Buried deep between her legs. 

"Um—" 

Toni stares up at the ceiling of their room, collecting her thoughts, but they fail her when Cheryl suddenly blows against her heated skin.

"Antionette—"

"M-my Sociology professor p-partnered me up with—"

Toni doesn't get to finish as a deep moan rips its way through her throat, reverberating off the walls of their room; if anyone were home, they'd surely hear it. 

Cheryl's fingers slip inside her, her arms wrap around Cheryl's back while her legs wrap around her girlfriend's waist, trying to pull her as close as possible. Toni thinks, no she knows, Cheryl enjoys torturing her like this, making her speech as she lazily slides her fingers in and out of Toni before she drags cum coated fingers to Toni's clit, barely touching her, forcing Toni to buck her hips to feel any ounce of pleasure at all.

"Who did he partner you up with, Baby?" 

Toni struggles to breathe, let alone answers Cheryl's question without stuttering or just saying fuck everything and screaming out in pleasure. She powers through the tremors, though, and answers, "J-jughead." 

Cheryl knows if they hadn't been in this position when Toni first stormed through their apartment door, she's probably be watching Toni roll her eyes endlessly; if only she knew that minoring in Sociology of Gender and Sexuality would lead her in becoming Jughead's classmate, she would have picked something else. 

Jughead wasn't terribly the worst person to have as a partner, he was quite the opposite; his intellect alone set him apart from their sociology class. In fact, he often feels the need to remind people that he's smarter than them, but often forgets that Toni can match his intelligence.

"What are you two partnered up for?" 

Cheryl looks down, meeting Toni's hungry gaze as her fingers come to a halt. Toni cries, begs, and pleads for Cheryl to continue to fill her up, no matter slowly she went. 

"A debate," Toni says, gasping when Cheryl's fingers pick up speed, pistoning into her dripping sex. She's nearly there, seeing stars behind closed eyelids, moaning into Cheryl's ear while her fingers grip red locks. She pulls as her toes curl, body thrashes, although, she's being held down by Cheryl's hand sitting firmly on her chest. 

Cheryl nods, Toni definitely needs this, she decides while she untwines one of Toni's legs from around her waist, bringing it up to rest over her shoulder. Toni jolts off the mattress as Cheryl happily continues to fuck her thoroughly through orgasm two. 

"Toni!" They hear Sweetpea call throughout the apartment, Toni sighs when Cheryl releases her legs unable to respond as her chest rises and falls, searching for oxygen. 

"Tiny, are you busy? Jughead's here." They then hear as the knob to their room door turns and the door cracks open. Sweetpea peeks in just before Cheryl pulls their duvet over them. 

"Toni's preoccupied right now, she'll be out in a few. Meanwhile, you should get our guest settled in," she says to him. With a slight nod, he closes the door whispering, or what he thought was whispering, something to Jughead; something along the lines of she's getting laid right now,  _ please _ follow me, Jones. 

Cheryl hears their footsteps move away from their door before she hears the shallow breathing of the woman underneath her, so she looks, surprised when she notices Toni's shoulders slumped and her eyes closed. She wants to stay like this, to wrap Toni up in her arms, but she had work to do. 

Cheryl shakes her awake, "TT, wake up," she whispers, but Toni only whines in response, turning to her side to escape her girlfriend's wake up call. After having her like that, Toni deserved some rest and she was cashing in; Jughead would just have to come back some other day. 

"TT. Baby, come on."

"I'm sleepy, Cher. You wore me out, please let me sleep now."

"You can sleep after you start on your debate assignment." 

"I don't know why you expect me to think of anything other than what has just taken place in this bedroom." 

"I'll do it again if you want, but you have to get a good grade on this assignment. Consider it a reward." 

Toni flips on her side, facing her girlfriend with a pout, "You promise?"

"I promise." she declares. "Now go get in the shower then go entertain your guest. I'm going to sleep." 

"Yes, mom."

"You're not funny, TT."

"I love you, Cher."

"I love you too, TT."

** *** **

Toni begrudgingly walks into the living room of their apartment, a scowl plastered on her face. She'd really rather be doing anything else at the moment, but Cheryl was right her grades were important, so she sucks up her animosity for the former Serpent King and smiles. 

"Let's get this over with, Jones."

Jughead cracks open his textbook to a page highlighted in yellow, " I couldn't agree more Toni," he answers. "let's get this over with."

As time passes, Toni's head throbs the more she read her textbook. Josie had returned and Cheryl had woken up only too joined the duo in the living room. She cracked open her own books, studying for the mock trial that was due to start at the end of next week.

Toni slouches into the couch, pinching the bridge of her nose before letting out a frustrated sigh. Cheryl looks up from her book as does Jughead, both thinking the same thing. 

"I think we're done for the night. I'll come back tomorrow so we can begin getting our argument organized." 

Toni nods, standing to her feet to see him out, "Okay, but I won't be back from class until 2:45." 

"That's okay, I'll grab some lunch before I get here."

"Thanks, Jones. Good night." 

Jughead nods, stepping through the threshold of the apartment as the door is closed behind him. Cheryl stands, meeting Toni at the door, "What's wrong, TT?"

"My head hurt."

"Let's get you in the bath and into bed, Baby. You've been focused all afternoon on studying." 

"Okay."

Toni allows her to lead the way back into their bedroom, where she slowly strips Toni of her clothing, pushing her to sit on their bed while she struts toward the bathroom.

Toni hears the rush of water and her mind calms as it feels her ears; the sound of rushing water always seemed to calm her, it was the only other thing besides Cheryl of course.

"TT, come on." she hears before she stumbles to her feet and walks toward the bathroom door, pushing it open with ease. The first thing she notices is Cheryl already in the water, ushering her in, so she does not hesitate when entering the warm water. 

Her back is pressed to Cheryl's front and the redhead runs wet fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. A chill runs down her spine, and Toni sucks in sharply as the fingers move from her head down her back to her shoulders. 

"I thought we were only going to take a bath and go straight to bed?" 

She feels the smirk on Cheryl's face, and how the redhead leans into her as she runs nimble fingers across her skin leaves Toni in a wanton state. 

"If that's what you want, TT, I'm just trying to help you get rid of this headache," Cheryl whispers, her lip's dangerously close to Toni's shoulder.

"Toni!"

Toni's head falls as the sound her names rang through the apartment again. Cheryl rolls her eyes as Sweetpea walks into their room, "Yo, Tiny, Jones said he forgot something." 

"Whatever he left will be in the living room, Sweets." 

"Alright, thanks. Good night, you guys."

"Good night." They answer simultaneously.

"I guess we should just head to bed, I still have two days before the debate."

"Alright, TT,"

"I love you, Cher."

"I love you too."


End file.
